


Friends of mine

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Master/Slave, Other, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: surprise surprise.smut, absolute smut





	Friends of mine

**Author's Note:**

> pure fiction, of course.  
> yet again, english is not my native tongue and the story isn^t beta-ed. Bear with me.

My name is Roger Taylor. You may know me, I have been the drummer of Duran Duran.  
People have always called me the shy and quiet one and when I left the band back in 1985, no one was really surprised about that.  
Too much pressure, they said. He can’t handle being so exposed to the public, they said.  
Well, that^s a way to put it.  
I really wanted to be out of the limelight and yes, there was a lot of pressure.  
Not quite the way they thought, though.  
Fact is, I was afraid that my long hidden secret would come out, that some day a nosy reporter or a shameless papparazzi would reveal who I really am or what is, at least, the other part of my personality.  
I had to promise to my wife that I would be discreet, and it became even more important with the kids.  
I am a loving husband and a loving father for the three wonderful children we have, nothing in the world would ever change this.  
Only a very few people know what else I am.  
Giovanna knows, from the very beginning. I have always been honest to her.  
He, of course.  
After all those years i still don^t know his real name. His name doesn^t matter. He’s my sir,my master. For sure he knows my name, but he never calls me Roger. When with him, I^m *A*  
First letter of my second name, Andrew. First letter in the alphabet. His way to show me i^m his number one, the only one. His only slave.  
Yes, a slave. That^s what I am . Twice a month for more than 20 years by now.  
Time is running fast.  
This time we^ll have a whole weekend. Gio is in Italy with the kids.  
I am nervous when I enter the so familiar hotel lobby. From the beginning on it^s this hotel. Small, cosy, in the middle of nowhere. My second home, so to speak. Home of *A*, the slave.  
Like always he has mailed me his instructions. What to bring, what to wear, how to wait for him.  
Sometimes we go out for dinner and he wants me in evening clothes. No underwear. Never any underwear. I^m always plugged and nipple clamped and he simply enjoys that knowledge when we sit opposite to each other, making conversation.  
This time he has other things in mind. A new experience for both of us.  
He will give me away for the weekend. To complete strangers.  
I know he^ll be in the room next door all the time, but he won^t participate.  
My fingers are trembling when i unlock the door but i don^t hesitate to follow his orders, the ones he has written in the mail.

 

My dear *A*  
First, let me tell you that I^m very proud of you. You are everything a master wants, everything I want.  
Now show me that my proud and my trust are justified.  
I will give you away for one night to very dear friends.  
I know it^s a dream of your^s as much as it^s mine.  
I want you to fullfill their wishes , to be the obdient, submissive willing slave for them that you are for me. I^ll be next door all the time,but i know you will enjoy it. I have chosen them wisely and you surlely will be very surprised, but trust me and trust them, no matter what will happen.  
They want you naked on the bed, blindfolded ( and i know you won^t cheat, my dear *A*, i know that you will not see a thing, right?)  
I want you to be prepared, to be clean, lubed and ready.  
Lie on your stomach, hands folded behind your back, and wait for them.You don^t need to bring anything, they will have their own stuff.  
Again, what ever happens, be sure that you can trust us all.  
Sir

A bit cryptic, that mail, or is it me ?

Those minutes alone, alone with me and my thoughts, I always need them. It’s like some sort of meditation. With every breath I get deeper into sub space, the place where I don^t have to be the strong , responsible person I^m known for.  
I can’t do anything about the whimper that escapes from my lips when i hear the door open, and even under the blindfold I squinch my eyes shut, trying to concentrate on my breathing.  
« I can’t believe it » a voice whispers, too quiet to be heard as a male or female one.  
Friends, he wrote.  
Nothing about male, female, not even how many.  
Jeez…how many ?  
Slender gentle fingers are running down my spine, soon joined by more fingers, stronger ones.Hands on my body, touching every inch of my back, the backside of my legs, my feet.  
How many ? Four…no, more than 4. Six. Must be six. Hand, npt persons. Six hands. Three persons.  
Stronger hands part my ass cheeks and without warning there`s a finger in me, obviously a knowing finger, as it hits my prostate with the first try.  
I shudder with pleasure when a second finger joins.  
I almost cry out loud when one of them comes close to my ear and whispers „ Hello there, *A*. So very pleased to meet you ! »

I need all my willpower not to jump up. My heart is racing like mad and i have the feeling that i can^t breathe.  
I know this voice. Never in my entire life would I not recognize this voice!  
I whimper helplessly, utterly shocked.  
„Sssssh. No worries. No worries. You are safe.“  
There are still fingers in me, fucking me. Not his fingers.  
„You have no idea for how many years I wanted to do that,* A*, you have no idea! And i can^t wait to fuck you“ Another voice, not less familiar.  
Oh god. Oh my fucking god, no!  
By now I have no doubt about who the third one is and I feel the urgent need to run away.  
No. This can^t be true! Why is he doing that to me? Ah, the fingers feel good, though, very good…  
I try half hearted to get up, but strong hands are pressing my shoulders back into the mattress.  
„No worries, I told you, Hold still or we will cuff you!“  
Goodness, I think i need to be cuffed! I can^t stand this without being cuffed!  
„Hey man.“ A very warm friendly voice whispered and I feel a hand in my hair. „Relax, ok? This is going to be good, promised!“  
It^s that voice that makes me cry , the presence of this one special person the voice belongs to. Long fingers stroking my hair ever so gently. « Relax. Let it happen. » ^

„He looks good, huh? Really good.“ The first one says and the second man chuckled.  
„Oh, and he feels even better, I tell you“  
„Aaaaargh“ Two more fingers join, other fingers of another man and a strong hand is knealing my ass.  
„Hmmm, yeah, you are right, mate.“  
They don^t call each other by their names. They don^t have to. I know who they are. And they know that I know.  
Then the fingers are gone, all of them, amd i can’t help but whisper „ Please…“  
I don^t want them to stop. As confused and shocked as I am, i don^t want them to stop. I^m a slave. I have been trained for over 20 years to fullfill the needs of my sir. My sir wants me to be a slave for those men, so I will be.  
„Turn“ the warm friendly one says and i don^t hesitate to do so.  
Lips sucking at my nipples and i hear the well known sound of a condom pack teared open.  
„So well prepared ! Such an obdient pretty slave“ a dark voice growls and my eyes fly open under the blindfold. I still can^t see , not even a shadow , a silhouette or something. Maybe it^s better this way.  
Hands on my cock now and then soft lips on mine, a tender tongue exploring my mouth.  
Then the sharp contrast of a brutal grip of my hair, a cock forced into my mouth.  
At the same time someone thrusts into me, all at once, down to the balls. I can^t scream with this massive hard member in my mouth and a hand holding my head.  
„I wanna hear him! Let me hear him!“ the one fucking me gasps.  
God, he knows how to drive one nuts, he fucks me right at the point with every thrust. The cock disappears from my mouth and I gasp for air. Lips and tongues on my nipples again and then teeth.  
« Yeah, bite him ! Make him scream. I^m close. All i need is his scream!“  
And they do. They make me scream. I almost scream out the name of the one fucking me, but that would ruin the whole scenario.  
I feel him pumping into me, spilling his load into the condom. The moment he has pulled out, there^s another cock in me.And when this one is gone, another one follows  
. „Yes, ooooh yes, oooh yes! This is heaven ! goodness, he^s tight. Incredibly tight“ there^s nothing warm in this voice now, it^s dark with lust, with pure carnal need.

 

They fuck me senseless. Literally. I don^t know how many times I come, or they, how many times each one of them fucks me.  
And they bite me. I must be covered with bite marks by now.  
Surely my sir has told them how much I like to be bitten.  
„We should give him a break“ man one decides when I was nothing more than a whimpering mess.  
„Ah, no! We only should switch to pain , if you ask me. Have your belts ready, gentleman“ I always have thought that man two has a sadistic side, and god, yeah, I^m ever so right about that!

 

I must have fallen asleep.  
I am not blindfolded any more. The room is all dark and it smells of cigarrette smoke. I hear people talking quietly.  
I^m not sure if I^m ready to face the undenyable truth. If I^m ready to face those men, so I keep my eyes shut.  
My heart is racing again. If it won^t be for the heavy scent of sex and my all over aching body, I would think it^s a dream.  
„Hey! Are you awake?“ the warmth is back to that voice and I can^t help but smile.  
„Not quite“  
Someone switches the light on, I notice that with still closed lids.  
„Will you look at us now?“  
It’s man one, and I feel his hand in my hair, gentle and caring.  
„Yes please, look at us.“ man two, his hand on my chest.  
„Open your eyes!“ the owner of that warm voice kisses me, soft and sweet.  
„I…can^t..it^s weird.“ I mutter.  
„Come on, Roger, please!“  
Maybe it^s that he speaks out my name.My eyes flutter open and i meet his gaze, his amazing blue eyes.  
« Hello Simon. Long time no see » I say weakly.  
« Hey » another voice, and as i turn I meet green eyes and a warm smile « hello, Roger »  
« Nicholas » I whisper.  
« And me » brown eyes, like mine  
„Johnny“  
I^m completely taken aback here, still not knowing what to think and what^s that all about.  
„We found out about your little secret“ Charlie grins, his fingers touching my cheek.  
« You obviously did » I have to return the grin.  
« You should have told us, Roger, there was no need to leave Duran. If we would have known…“ Nick says, kissing me tenderly.  
„I really wish we would have known“ John sighs.  
„How did you find out?“ I wonder.  
„We were looking for a new management and there^s that guy…we told him that we are thinking about a reunion, that we want you back in the band, David Ravden. You know him as sir or master, i guess.“ Simon chuckles.  
« We wanted to have Ands here as well, but he has called us bloody perverts…he^s probably right » Nick explains. « but he has assured that he won¨t have any problems with it as long as we leave him out of this »  
John smiles wickedly at me. „ We have marked you, Roger. You belong to us now, again. No excuses ! »

My name is Roger taylor. i have recently rejoined Duran Duran.  
I think the best part of my life has just begun.


End file.
